


Try Again (II）

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: ABO. OOC.精英总裁A与乖巧伪小三O的狗血爱情故事。－本文有原型，是我前几年写的闪家CP。后来觉得这个设定套在周三身上也带感，也就改编成ABO以及增加一些内容。看过前身的朋友也不要觉得抄袭，因为我九成都是在抄我自己。－這次边看边听在玹和Dear的Try Again就對了。－二人信息素的设定来源稍后会解释的。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 8





	Try Again (II）

当他在Omega体内留下那滚烫的华液时，他终于从色欲中清醒过来。  
他埋首在白皙颈项里喘着气，同时也享受着那醇美的味道。

是香草吗？最初遇见他时，他是这样以为的。

他先前有遇见过同样拥有香草味道信息素的人：香草味的Alpha甜中带涩，而Omega则甜得发腻。他不喜欢。

可这位Omega的味道和他先前遇到的香草都不一样。

同样甜美，却是不同的甜味。这种甜味毫无侵略性，只是温温柔柔地填满鼻腔，随后一切繁琐的思绪会消散。  
而当穿着工作服的Omega惶恐后再冷静下来，对自己微微一笑时，那种味道会再饱满一点。「我……我叫金道英。我、我知道你，你是郑先生……我在杂志上见过的……」

当带着满身疲惫打开Omega的家门时，穿着睡衣的他有一瞬的惊诧，然后走上前拥抱自己，放出甜甜的信息素。那种味道会驱散心中的阴暗，安慰他疲倦的身躯。「在玹，欢迎回来。」

Omega的味道是多么的适合他。在遇上他之前，他不知道原来自己尝甜。他的信息素净化了他身边各种让人鼻痒的香水味；Omega也改变了他枯燥乏味的生活。「啊……我的信息素？很多人以为是香草，其实是一种古老的香气，名叫安息香。」

回忆里头的小兔子，发情期得到满足后趴伏在自己身上，眼睛是被欺负后发红，但嘴角却是满足地勾起：「其实我本来不喜欢自己的味道，太普通了。但是我现在很喜欢它……因为……它和在玹的味道配合得很好……」

纯白宁静的白麝香与温暖安定的安息香相遇，交织出一张温柔的捕梦网，裹住一对恋人，让他们沉浸于最美好的梦境。 

但血腥气打破了安宁，使他不得不从旧梦中醒来。

他撑身，才发现身下人已被他伤得这么重；细腻的侧腰留下两圈紫红印记，腿间泛染着点点的鲜红，唇瓣上画出红痕，睫毛早已被泪水糊成数团。  
指背滑过人儿面无血色的脸颊，依依不舍的目光流连数转后，他转身离开。

他小心翼翼的抱着怀内的昏迷人儿踏进浴缸里，缓慢坐下。  
二人身驱一道落入温水中，他倒是感觉舒展，可怀中却颤抖着身体，看来是痛觉的反射，使他心痛又内疚。  
他把下颚搁在他的头顶，小声低喃，「不痛……不痛……」  
像是下咒般，对方的眉头果然渐渐平复，身体也不再颤抖，乖巧的睡在男人宽厚的怀中。  
手指再次游走于他的甬道当中，这次再无情色意图，单纯去除他体内的液体。  
手指传来的温热感再次唤醒了他的情欲，但他却不愿再次占有他，他伤他已经够深了。  
他本就隐忍，决定不再进犯就安分守己的清洁着对方后庭。虽然脑内色欲已经褪去，但仍萦绕脑内的是恋人在迷离中反覆道着的「郑在玹，我是爱你的」、「我很爱很爱你」。  
看向怀内的Omega，那恬静柔美的模样让他忍不住在他唇上烙下亲吻。  
「不想做第三者么……」他加大了搂着恋人腰间的力度，  
「金道英，我也很爱很爱你的。」他在他清醒之时从未如此表白，但他知道自己是有多深爱怀中的他。

他喜爱他那跟月兔别无二致的灵动笑颜。  
他喜爱他凝神读书时那专心致志的表情。  
他喜爱他见到自己到来时那欣喜的模样。  
他喜爱他看伤感电影时那惹人怜惜的泪。

即使他没有用天性强迫Omega发情，事实上Omega身体也会不受控地回应他。  
因为他们早已契合。  
他标记了他－－初次标记也是永久标记。他用性器进入了他的生殖腔成结，结下了不可分割的纽带。  
此后Omega成为了他的所有物，Omega对他说的每一句话都满盛爱意，每一下抬眸都看进灵魂；他的身心亦为Omega所桎梏，骄傲的狮子王被爱驯服，心甘情愿地让自己的白麝香掺入一丝丝安息香。

他没想过有一天金道英会向自己提出分手，他以为二人可以走至世界尽头。  
他不愿放手，也不舍得放手。

清洁过后，他用毛巾为他印干身上的水珠，悉心地为他上药，替他穿上睡裤，为他扣上身上衣扣。  
作为天之骄子的他从来未向他人展现这样的另一面，但却独独向他倾注所有柔情。  
体贴地为Omega掖好被子，送上一个晚安吻后，他退出了房间，找到自己西装外袋内的手机，用着恋人不曾看见的冷酷语调向秘书下着指令。

这一觉，他感觉睡了好久，要不是被铃声吵醒，他可能一直沉睡下去当睡美人。  
他踏出无力的脚步，环视了房子一圈，空间内早已失去男人的温度。  
世界也许转变了吧。他想。他也应该开始没有他存在的生活。  
如旧的打开电视，转换到新闻台；洗漱同时听着是日发生的新闻，那是他的习惯。  
接下来是煮早餐，如旧的香肠煎双蛋。他记得男人曾笑问怎么就只吃这一款早餐，当时他只是回答说习惯了。此后的每一天，只要男人留宿，翌日早上他便会煮比香肠煎双蛋更要丰富数倍的早餐。

在他悠然地用筷子替香肠翻身时，有关男人的消息从电视机里传来，「……按计算，拥有超过45％股权的主席郑在玹将成为集团最大股东；郑在玹同日宣布与妻子的离婚消息，其前妻亦持有集团的20％股份，为第二大股东。」  
他掉下了手中的香肠，同时，门铃响起了。  
打开一看，正是穿着正装的男人。  
「不邀我进来吗？」他微笑，倒是显出一身好风度。  
「呃……进来吧。」他无奈，总不能拒人于门外吧。  
男人进来，径自走到大厅里，转身看着他。  
他低头跟随男人的步伐，男人停下他也急然停步，抬眼一看正好对上那好看的眼眸。  
「后面还痛不痛？」  
说起来，还真不痛了。 「没事了……」他垂下头说着。  
「你看见新闻了没？」男人没逼迫他抬首，只是饶有兴致的看着他那温驯的样子。  
「啊……恭喜了，这个集团里已经无人能违抗你这个主席兼大股东了。」  
「我离婚了。」  
「我……我知道。」  
男人上前，用指挑起他的下巴，「我说，我离婚了。」  
我会再一次沦陷吧……不可以的，一次已经够了。  
即使他离婚了，他仍感觉他那当第三者的阴影挥之不去，他永远也无法光明正大地与男人比肩。也许他的爱宠不减，但与他许下婚姻情誓的永不会是他，而是第二个Omega。  
他累了。  
他别过了脸，不再看男人的英气脸庞。  
可他顾虑再多，也猜不到男人接下来的动作。  
映入他眼中，是单膝下跪的男人，从怀中掏出一只闪烁银白光芒的戒指。

「现在，我只是想问你一句，  
「金道英，嫁给我吧？」

他对他的爱，从来只用另类方式表达。  
他不知道，只因他抱怨了数句房子所在的大厦物业管理做得不好，男人就下令为大厦换了另一所物业管理公司。  
他不知道，他说想多做一点运动，他就马上在旁边的空地建一个游泳池；还有修缮附近的人行道，使他能更舒适地跑步。  
他不知道，他所在的大厦里，他的邻居都被调查过确保家世清白；上至保安主任下至清洁工人，他都亲自观察过才得以留下。  
他不知道，他喜欢EROS的所有香薰，他就整个品牌给买下来；每一次他看中而又舍不得买下的衣服，他都偷偷买下来，然后送到自己的别所里去。他的别所里头有一个房间专门放着他看中的衣服，他期盼着有一天他能与自己住在一起，他每日都能穿上他喜欢的衣物，在自己面前展露出幸福的笑容。  
他不仅甘愿为他花钱，更甘愿为他用心。  
若果他昨夜伤了他的心，他愿意用上一生去弥补。

「在玹……为什么……」他指着他手中的那枚戒指，但却迟疑，没有接过。  
他站起身，走到他面前，把自己心底的话吐出。  
「只有这样，你才不是第三者，只有这样，你才会留在我身边。」  
「可是她－－」  
「我们是和平分开的。起初她是错爱了我，但如今她早已找到新的爱人，我们只是等着时机离婚而已。  
「暂时标记也好、永久标记也好，我只标记过你一个人。」他轻声的在他耳边道着情人间的话语。 「不要离开我……留在我身边……」

「我爱你。由此至终，也只爱你。」  
你是我唯一的选择，也是唯一的答案。

也许，在他与他的漫长时光里，他一直等着这句话。  
只要有了这一句，他再也不用在罪疚泥泞中不断打滚且无法翻身。  
只要有了这一句，他再也不用在每一个独守空帷的晚上彷徨不已。

「金道英，嫁给我好吗？生老病死，终不相弃。」  
他眨了贬眼，喜悦的泪水溢出眼眶，男人轻拭去他眼角的水珠。  
男人的眼中带着昔日那止不住的浓情，语调仍然细说情话时的那种温柔，表情还是表露着那满溢的宠爱。  
「郑在玹，我愿意。」

-Fine-


End file.
